Finding true family
by shadoucat
Summary: Harry is abandoned in Favor of hie Brother who is belived to be the BWL. He returnes and cleimes what is his and gouse in serch of his grandfaters.He meets his mate Naruto and helps him become a stong ninja. He becomes a medicnin like his grandmother.
1. Chapter 1

1. Prolog

It was a joyful day for the Potter family, James Potter and his friends were in Saint Mungo awaiting for his heir to be born. It was almost midnight and Lily his waif still didn't give birth to their son, wen a baby cry was heard. James was happy to finally be a father. After a few minutes a noter Cry was heard. Only after Lily was broth to a hospital room they were aloud to visit her and the baby.  
Wan they entered the room they saw Lily with twin sons in her arms. They decided to name the oldest son Harry James Potter and the younger one Jason Tobias Potter.

Harry Potter was born with a shade of his mother eyes, the most beautiful emerald eyes, if you looked into them you would think you were lost in a forest, his hair was his fathers pitch black hair, his brother had his mother red heir and his fathers brown eyes.

Immediately after that day the Potter's had to go into hiding because of the war.  
On the night of Hallowing the Dark Lord Voldemort attacked them, he killed James and then went for Lily and the children who were in the nursery, he stunned Lily and turned his wand on Harry who was the one nearest to him and fired the killing curse wanting to kill him but it backfired and killing Voldemort turning him into ashes and destroyed part of the nursery who collapsed on the two children and hit Jason on the center of his forehead marking him with an S-shaped form.

That night was the night that Dumbledore decided that Jason was the Boy-who-lived not noticing the lighting shaped scar on Harry's forehead that was obscured by his hair. That night was also the night that they decided to send Harry to Lily's sisters so that he won't be in the way of his brother's training, they bonded Harry's magic so he won't be able to enter Hogwarts and so that Jason will be the hair of Potter.

What they didn't know was that Harry had a photographic and auditory memory and he knew all that has happened since he was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if there are spelling mistakes English is not my national language please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

* * *

2. Regaining what was taken and more

Harry was now 3 years old and was planning a way to escape from his aunt and uncle house on Priverd Drive and find a way to go to the pub that was the entrance to Diagon Alley and from there to Gringotts were he knew he will get help to unlock his magic. While he was doing the chores that his aunt had given him the idea come to his mind, he will use the money his aunt give him when she sent him to the store to buy what she needed to take a cab to London to the Leaky Cauldron.

The next morning come and he put his plan into action, he went to the street were he knew he will be able to take a cab and asked a cab driver to take him to London to the Leaky Cauldron. When he arrived there he entered and went to the bartender.

"Excuse me sir." The bartender saw an small child who was alone

" Child are you lost?"

" I was with my parents but I lost them, could you be kind and open the passage to Diagon Alley for me so I can join them?"

" Of course little one. Come." Ton lead the child to the opening and allowed the child to enter the alley.

Harry thanked Tom and went to Gringotts, when he entered he went to one of the goblins

" Excuse me sir" the goblin watched the child with surprise for the respect he was showing and asked

" Haw can I help you"

" Well I was wandering if you can help me you se my magic was blocked by someone so I will not be able to take my inheritance in favor of my brother and then they abandoned me with abusive and magic hating relatives"

" If that is true it is a great offense and you will be immediately emancipated and the title that is yours by right from birth. Now what is your name child?"

" Harry James Potter"

" I see. Grinbok accompany mister Potter to the inheritance chamber to Grimhook and then announce Lord Ragnarok of what is happening"

" Of course. Fallow me Mr. Potter."

"Thank you"

" You don't have to thank me child we at Gringotts don't appreciate line thieves".  
Harry fallowed Grinbok to a door were he was suppose to go

"Wait here" Grinbok want inside and after a few minutes he was told to enter. When he entered he saw an old goblin who told him to sit.

" Mr. Potter will you drop a few dopes of blood on this paper"

" Could I ask what for?"

" So we can verify that you are who you say you are."

" OK", he cut his finger with a small knife that was given to him and let three drops of blood to fell on the paper. The paper glowed green a few seconds and then writing began to appear on it. Grimbok took the paper and paled

" Oh my"

" What's wrong?", he took the paper end saw what was writing on it.

**Name: Harry James Potter**

**Birth: July 31 1985**

**Age: 3**

**Title:****The lord of magic**

**Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (adopted: Liliam Senju Kazama)**

**Father: James Potter**

**Brother: Jason Tobias Potter**

**Relatives (Through blood and adoption):**

**Tsunade Senju (maternal grandnother)**

**Jiraiya Kazama (maternal Grandfather)**

**Petunia Dursley nee Evans (adoption)**

**Dudley Dursley (adoption)**

**Alice Longbottom**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)**

**Narcissia Malfoy nee Black**

**Draconicus Malfoy**

_Abilities:_

_Parselmouth (Blocked)_

_Parsel Magic user (Blocked)_

_Multiple Animagi (Blocked)_

_Beast tongue (Blocked)_

_Multilinguist (Blocked)_

_Mage Magic (Blocked)_

_Metamorphous (Blocked)_

_Multielemental Control (Blocked)_

_Mind Magic (Blocked)_

_Ward master (Blocked)_

_Transfiguration master (Blocked)_

_Potion master (Blocked)_

_Rune master (Blocked)_

_Magical Healing (Blocked)_

_Master Healer (Blocked)_

_Wandless magic (Blocked)_

_Photographic and auditory memory_

_Kitsune Magic (Blocked)_

_Kitsune eyes (Blocked)_

**_Kekkai Genkai_**_Mokuton (Blocked)_

_Magical creature inharitence: Midnight Kitsune_

_Immune to all Poison_

The Blood heir of:

The Most Brave and Ancient House of Potter (Gryfindor)

**Money:** 5 billion galleones

**Stock:**4 billion

Jewelry: 3 billion

Books, Potion ingredientes, potiones, extinct magical and muggle plants

Property: Godric's Hollow; Britan

Gryfindor Castle

Potter Manor

1/4 of Hogwarts

**Businesses: **Daily Prophet

Magical Weapons for all Occasions

Microsoft (muggle)

Gruunings (muggle)

Potter Family Commercial Interests (managed by Gringotts Bank)

Quality Quidditch Supplies 138 locations worldwide

King United Quidditch Team

King Paraphernalia located at King United Stadium

Flourish and Blotts 32 locations worldwide

Nimbus Broomsticks

Potter Apothecaries 215 locations worldwide

Potter Residential Properties

Potter Castle location: Scotland

21 William Street location: London, England

Angel Villa location: Italy (unplottable)

Chauteu Potter location: South of France (Unplottable)

Godric's Hollow, England

Heir of the Senju Clan

Money: 6 biliones yen

Jewelery: 2 bilones yen

Scoles, Family heirloomes, wepones

Propertis: Konohagakure no Sato

Konohagakure no Sato's Forest

Senju Clan House (destroyed)

Heir of the Kazama Clan

Money: 3 bilion yan

Scroles, family heirloomes, wepones

Propertis: Kazama Clan House (destroyed)

The Blood heir by blood adoption of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

**Money:** 3,5 billion galleones

**Stock:**2 billion

Jewelry: 2 billion

Books, Potion ingredientes, potiones

Properties; 12 Grimmuald Place

Orion Island

Chateu Black location South of France

Magical Heir:

The most Cunning and Ancient House of Slytherin (By right of concuest)

**Money:** 4 billion galleones

**Stock:** 2 billion galleones\

Jewelry:2 billion

Books, Potion ingredientes, potiones, extinct magical and muggle plants

Property:

Slytherin Castle; England, Britan

Gaunt Cabin; Little Whining, Surry

¼ of Hogwarts; Scotland, Britan

Serpens Hall

Slytherin Alley

Eltanin Estates (locations unknown or held inside vault)

The most Loyal and Ancient House of Huffelpuff

**Money:** 1 billion

**Stock:** 960 million

Jewelry:2 billion

Books, Potion ingredientes, potiones, extinct magical and muggle plants

Property:

Huffelpuff Manor

1/4 of Hogwarts

**Businesses:**

Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions

Magical and muggle greenhauses

The Most Diverse and Ancient House of Ravenclaw

**Money:** 3 billion galleones

**Stock:** 1 billion

Jewelry:700 million

Books, Potion ingredientes, potiones, extinct magical and muggle plants

Property:

Ravenclaw Manor

1/4 of Hogwarts

50 % Gringotts

99 % Daily Prophet

100 % Chudley Canons

80% St. Murgo Hospital

Merlin Family

Properties:

Merlin Estate

Merlin Manor

Merlin Castle

Merlin Library (Hidden, and not heard of, bigger then the Potter Library)

Items: Unknown, Located in Vaults 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9

Money: 9 Billion galleones

Business:

Merlin Magic 100%

Gringotts 50 %

Peverell Family

Properties:

Godric Hollow

Peverell Cottage

Peverell Estate

Items: Invizibiliti cloak, Unknown heirlomes located in Vault

Money: 5 Million galleones

House of Olympians

Items: Unknown, Located in Vaults 10,11, 12, 13, 14 and 15

Properties:

Troy (City)

Mount Olympus Castle

Olympian Library (bigger then Merlin Library Located in Greece)

Athena Manor (Located in Greece)

Zeus Manor

Hera Manor

Apolo Manor

Artenis Forest Manor

Hestia Manor

Dementor Mansion

Atlantis (Posaidon's Castle Submarged via Portkey)

Ares Manor

Pendragon Family

Money: 11 Billion galleones

Jewelry : 9 bilion galleones

Properties:

Magical Britan

Pendragon Estate

Camelot (destroyed)

Items: Unknown, Located in Vaults 1,2,3 and 4

When Harry saw this he did the next best thing and fainted. This is how Lord Ragnarok found them.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto

My national language ain't English so please excuse the errors

* * *

3. The last Maraunder

"Mr. Potter I am happy that you are awake. I am Lord Ragnarok the director of London's Gringotts branch. I brought the papers necessary for you to sign for emancipation and to be able to take what is your by right of blood and magic."

Harry took the papers from Ragnarok and signed them.

" Now that this is out of the way please step in to the circle to begin the ritual to release your magic. I must warn you first that you will feel a lot of pain and you will probably faint."  
After Harry entered the circle Ragnarok started to chant, he immediately was surrounded by light, and he felt pain in all his body and fainted. When he regained conscience he found himself in an elegant office.

"Mr. Potter I am glad you have awakened. It seems that your magic is so powerful that it forced your body to enter a full kitsune transformation."

When Harry tried to sit he saw that his hair was reaching his knees and had silver tips. He looked in the mirror that Ragnarok brought and saw that on top of his head he had two black fox ears and at his back he had five black fox tails with silver tips.

" You are very lucky that you came to us so soon, your magic is very powerful and it would have killed you before you wuld reach your 11'th birthday. After you will take the rings of the head of house you will be protected from spells that will tie your magic but will also make you immune to love potions."

Saying this he took out 11 rings of pure gold with the emblem of the respective family and a chain.

" This chain is magical when you put it on no one will be able to take it from you or the rings."  
Harry took the chain and then put the rings one by one on it and put it on his neck. When the chain was on the rings started glowing meaning that he was accepted as the head of the families.  
" Lord Ragnarok I have a few questioners if you will be wiling to help me with"

" Of coarse Lord Potter."

" Please call me Harry. Haw is it that I inherited my godfather and haw he died?"

" Harry Lord Black died when he went after Peter Pettigrew after he learned that he betrayed your family and was killed by him. Pettigrew was later arrested by auroras and throwned in Azkaban. You inherited him because after you were born he blood adopted you so you could be his heir."

" What about Remus Lupin. What happened to him?"

" Mr. Lupin tried to gain custody of you after you were left with your aunt and uncle but was denied because he was a werewolf."

"What is mokuton and haw can I contact my grandparents?"

" Mokuton is the power to control planters and we can provide you with documentation about your grandparents for a price, but you have to go to the Elemental Countries to find them and to go to take possession of your family vaultes."

" I will like that please and haw can I go to the Elemental Countries?"

" If you can come tomorrow morning we will have all about your grandparents, and we at Gringotts can open a portal beyond the protections of the Elemental Countries to a noter branch of ours. Now if you do not have more questioners we can bring you to visit your vaults."

"One more question. Haw can I contact Mr. Lupine?"

" We can contact him by owl and he will probably be here after you finish visiting your vaults. Now if you will fallow Grinbok he will bring you to your vaults. I can say that you Harry are the richest person on Earth."

" Thank you Lord Ragnarok."


	4. Chapter 4

4. Meting Moony

Harry sat in the chart that was moving to the 1' st vault. When they arrived he climbed aunt of the chart and went to the door.

„ Lord Potter because you are the heir of all the families all the vaults that belong to you joined in one single vault, except from Kazama and Senju. To open vault press your hand on the door and say I Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Peverell- Merlin-Olympian-Pentdragon command you to open." Harry did just that and he felt a waive of something as it scanned him. The door then opened. There were piles of money everywhere. Swords and other weapons, books, seeds, plants. In the Center of the room there was a pedestal with a staff that had on the top of him a big diamond in the form of a star and next to it a beautiful sword on a pillow that was engraved with the name „Excalibur". He felt attracted to them and when he touched them a bright light surrounded Harry giving him the knowledge of the Pentdragon and Merlin family.

The knowledge was:

Pentdragon: Martial Arts, Sword Fighting, Hand to Hand combat

Merlin: Druid Magic, Sorcery, Staff Creation, Wand creation, Care of Magical beings, Herbology, Healing, Runes, Charms, Transfiguration, Parcel Magic, Potions which would give him the ability to create potions on instinct if there was none for what he wanted and less likely to kill himself during a ritual.

After the light stopped he saw that the staff transformed into a bracelet on his right arm and the sword in a tattoo. Harry did so with the other vaults and when he found everything but his fathers invisibility cloak he asked Gringok if someone took it and if it was a way of recuperating it. Grinbouk said that he was able to call for it by saying his full name and the object that he wanted. When Harry did this the cloak appeared in his hand.

At the same time at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was so engaged in eating his lemon drops that he did not se the magic that transported the magical cloak from the drawer of his desk.

After he received the cloak Harry received a pouch from Grinbok that had a feather light charm and was enchanted to be bigger on the inside then on the outside. After that Harry filled it with galleons so he could be able to buy what he needed for his journey to find his grandparents. From the Olympian vault he also received knowledge: Healing, weapons, Weapon making, potions, enchantment, extinct plans and haw to take care of them, nature controlling, weather controlling, archery.

When they returned to the main hallway Grinbok accompanied Harry to the director's office.

„ Harry because you are emancipated we can read your father and your godfather wills. We will start with Lord Potter's. "

**_" In the event of my death I leave my wife with a pension of 10.000 a month and the custody of our children. If she is death I live the custody in order to: Sirius Orion Black, Remus J. Lupin, Alice and Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Tonks. If my children are to be placed with my wife's sister they will be emancipated and placed in the care of the Potters house elfs if they are to young. To my youngest son I live a vault with money that will pay for his school and every month 10.000 galleons will be transferred to his vault from the Potter main vault. If his older brother is to die he will received the title of Lord Potter. To Sirius Orion Black I leave 2.000.000 galleons and the safety of my children. To Remus J. Lupin 2.000.000 galleons, to Petter I leave 2.000.000 galleons but if he betrays us nothing. To my son Harry I leave him with everything else and the title of Lord Potter that he will take when he is 11 if everything goes as my will states._**

**_"In the event of my death I, Sirius Orion Black, do hereby leave to Remus J Lupin the cottage in Hogsmede and 2.000.000 galleons. To James Potter 2.000.000 galleons and beg you to take good care of my adopted pup. To Andromeda Tonks 2.000.000 galleons and to her daughter the same. I banish Bellatrix Lastrange and her sister Narcissa Malfoy from the family. Now to my lovely pup and godson Harry James Black Potter, I leave everything else. This includes all the Black family properties, the remaining fortune and all the artifacts that can be found in the Black family vaults. But, most importantly, I live my title as Lord Black and I hope you will be a better Lord than I ever could be. Also in the event of the death of James Potter and if his will be ignored and Harry James Potter is placed with someone else than the ones enlisted or his mother's sister I emancipate him. To my pup I also have one advice: Live life and never forget that you must always have fun. Also I want to make it clear that all transactions of my belongings are to be dealt with by the goblins of Gringotts bank, and no one else. Thank you."_**

"Harry as you are a friend of the goblins and own Gringotts bank we can provide you with healing water that is only found in the goblin nation, it will heal all your previous wounds, possibly get rid of the curse scar that you have, and make it seem as you were not malnourished."  
Ragnarok leads him into the room across the hall. There was a pool with crystal clear liquid that was slightly bubbling.

" Harry you need to get into the pool." Nodding in understanding, Harry jumped into the pool. Instantly he felt the water surround him and blackness before he blacked out, knowing no more.

Two hours later:

" Harry I am glad that you wake up, my I present you to Remus Lupin."

" Harry I'm so glad to see you, Lord Ragnarok explained everything to me I'm glad you are ok now, I wont let no one separate us again."

" Uncle Moony am so happy to see you, I've missed you so much."

" Oh my cub no one will hurt you while I'm around you will see."

" Mr. Lupin, Harry we discovered that your scar was an horoxsus the healing water destroyed it but we discovered that Voldemort created 7 of them some of them we recovered since they were rightfully yours. One was founded in the vault of Bellatrix Lastrange, the cup of Lady Hufflepuff, one was at Hagwarts it was the diadem of Lady Revenclaw, Slytherins locket that was in one of the Black houses, the other we could not take but we found out what they were: a dairy, a snake and the Graunt ring. The ones that we recuperated we destroyed without harming the artifacts."

" Thank you Lord Ragnarok. Can I ask you a noter favor?"

" If I can I will help you."

" Haw can I hide my ears and tails so no one can see them without me wanting them and if I can access my money without going down my vaults and haw to exchange them into muggle currencies?"

"That is simple the Potter family ring can hide them if you like all you have to do is think of it and it will work. As for having access to your money without going into the vault you can buy a Gringotts special bag that will allow you to exchange money in every currency, all you have to do is think about the sum of money and it will appear for you."

"I will want one please. Also if it is possible I will like to see all the transaction that were made from all my vaults and to place Grinbouk in charge of them and if he needs help he should choose someone."  
" That can be arranged. The information about the transaction will be finished tomorrow and will be sent to you along with the information of your grandparents."

" Thank you Lord Ragnarok have a good day."

" If you need help with something Gringotts will be happy to help. Have a good day Harry, Mr. Lupin."

Remus looked on amusedly as his cub took charge, he was happy for him and that he finally was able to see him in the years they were separated. One thing he knew, he will never forgive Dumbledore and Lily for what they tried to do to him and for training to kill him to give his brother the title of Lord Potter. Now he knew that Harry was the "boy who lived" and not his brother Jason like Dumbledore had declared but he will not tell them, no he will protect and train Harry to be ready when he will have to face them and Voldemort. He fallowed Harry out of the bank to the Leaky Cauldron to have lunch and then they will shop for what they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope this is better

5. Finding about his grandparents

"I am glad you're well Harry I missed you so much. While we eat I think it would be good to make a list of what we would have to buy for our travel and you're study program. "

"What would we? That means you will came with me uncle Moony? "

"Of course Harry do you think I'll leave you now when I found you again? You're my last link with James and Sirius, your mother does not let me see you're brother, because I am a werewolf and she says I am dangerous. Now about what you have to learn, I think along the with the Hagwart's curriculum I will teach you how to master your powers and your magic that you've inherited, and what I don't know we will buy books to learn. Do you have the list with your powers from Gringotts? "

"Yes uncle Mooney here."

"Hmm ... Harry I see here you are very powerful once you learn to master your magic I think you will become more powerful than Dumbledore and Voldemort together. You will need to buy more books for most of them and I think we should grab many books on healing, I think about kitsune we will find some in the Potter family vault because your father was part kitsune but mokuton I know nothing about and I don't think that we will find something. "

"Ragnarok said it can control plants, we will probably find something in the Elemental Countries. And I think we will find other books in the libraries that I have inherited."

"I think you're right after we finish eating we will go and buy what we need and after that we will see about the books."

"Tomorrow I will get a report about my grandparents and all the transaction that were made after the last head of the family died in each family that I inherited."

"I can see here that your grandparents homes were destroyed, I think we should go talk to Grinbok to hire someone to build a house were we can stay while we seek information about your grandparents."

"Yes uncle Moony we can go tomorrow after I receive the reports."

"Ok, now finish eating so we can go."

After they finished eating they went to buy what they needed. They decided to buy a truck that they can put their shopping and what they will take from the vaults. Harry decided to buy one with seven compartments one that is a vault where he will put all the jewelry he had in the vaults, one that was turned into greenhouses for all the plants that he had in his vaults, a room for the weapons he had in case he needed them, a library for the books, a potions lab with a room that will keep the ingredients and potions in stasis, a training room and an apartment. On the truck he decided to put a spell antitheves and one that can shrunk and enlarge when you want it, and a spell so no one out of him and Moony will be able to open it. After giving him three thousand galleons they went to Madame Milken's robe shop where he bought all kinds of clothes and three sets of battle robes and shoes. They decided not to buy books before they saw what Harry had in the vaults that he had inherited. Next they went and bought potions ingredients, cauldrons for less complicated potion and difficult potions, scales and other things. After they were finished with the shopping they returned to the Leaky Cauldron to eat.

While eating Harry decided to ask about his mother and brother.

"After that night your mother decided to buy a house as she could not enter the Potter Mansion because she was not the head of the family (all the Potter properties got closed after James died and only the heir could unlock them). Because your brother's fame she has become a very vain person and cold, your brother is a very spoiled child who thinks he can get whatever he wants because he is "The Boy Who Lived." I am looking forward to see Lily and Dumbledore's faces when they see that they're plans have not worked and that you are the head of the family. "

"Uncle Moony how do we get in the Potter Manor?"

"By touching the Potter family ring and say where you want to, why ?

"So we can stay there until we leave."

"Before you do this we have to go to my apartment to get my stuff and tomorrow when you get the reports we can decide what to do."

"Ok uncle Moony."

After they finished eating and went to take Moony's things they teleported to Potter Manor. When they arrived they saw as the Manor has awakened to life when they heard a pop they saw that before them was house-elf who was very happy.

"Lord Harry I am glad to see you, after master James died we tried to find you but something stooped us to reach you. I am the head elf of the Potter family, Pipo. "

"I think Dumbledore is responsible for that he didn't wanted Harry to be found so his planes will not be ruined."

"Dumbledore is a very evil man. Pipo will not let him hurt master Harry. "

"Pipo is it a way so anyone else besides me and uncle Moony to not be able to enter the property?"

"Yes master Harry just cut out the name from the register except that of master Remus and nobody can enter any of the Potter properties."

"Thanks Pipo can you bring the register?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

After cutting all the names that were registered in besides Remus, Harry asked Pipo to prepare them two rooms to rest after that they went to bed.

The next day after they woke up and ate an owl brought Harry two envelopes with the official Gringotts stamp. He first opened the envelope containing the information about his grandparents:

**_Tsunade Senju_**

_Tsunade is the granddaughter of the First Hokage (mokuton user), and the grandniece of the Second Hokage. She is, along with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, a former student of the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi._

_During the Second Great Shinobi World War, Tsunade and her former team-mates fought Hanzō, who gave them the title of Konoha's "Three Legendary Shinobi" (Densetsu no Sannin) as a reward for surviving the strife of their battle. On their way back to Konoha, they encountered the Ame Orphans, who Jiraiya chose to train. Throughout the war, she becomed famous for frequently counteracting Chiyo's poisoning attempts, earning contempt from Chiyo because of it. Furthermore, according to Jiraiya, Tsunade was the reason Konoha won the war._

_At some point throughout, however, on her brother's twelfth birthday, Tsunade gave him their grandfather's crystal necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. The next day, he died as a casualty of the war, which returned the necklace to Tsunade's possession. Sometime afterwards, Tsunade fell in love with a man named Dan, who also wanted to become Hokage. As a sign of her affection, and in the hopes that it would help make his dreams come true, Tsunade gave him the amulet as well. Dan, too, would go on to die a bloody death during the course of the war, once again returning the necklace to her possession. Dan's death caused her to develop hemophobia (a fear of blood), which made her unfit to take part in any more battles._

_With the deaths of the two she loved the most, Tsunade came to lose faith in the title of Hokage, believing that only fools would want such a position. With these changes of ideals, Tsunade left Konoha with Dan's niece, Shizune, taking her in as her apprentice. Later she had a relationship with Jiraiya which rezulted with the birth of their daughter Liliam Senju Kazama. At short time after this their daughter wes kidnapted and never faund._

**_Taijutsu_**

_Tsunade's trademark ability is her incredible raw strength, which was enough to lift up Gamabunta's gigantic sword several feet into the air and slam it down through the roof of Manda's mouth, effectively rendering him incapable of movement. Her legendary strength is amplified even further with chakra control to monstrous levels. By storing chakra and releasing it at the point of contact, she can enhance her strength to the point where she can effortlessly cause gigantic craters with a simple punch or kick to the ground. Tsunade has even been shown creating a fissure in the earth by tapping her finger to the ground._

**_Transformation Technique_**

_Even though she is in her early fifties, Tsunade's Transformation Technique makes it appear as if she were still twenty. She readily alters what age she appears in order to avoid her gambling debts. Tsunade's transformation is somewhat different from a normal transformation, as it seems to be permanent, not getting dispelled when she is slashed or injured, and she apparently does not need to exert any effort to stay transformed. The transformation dispels when she runs out of chakra, reverting her to her natural appearance._

**_Medical Ninjutsu_**

_Tsunade using Creation Rebirth._

_Tsunade is renowned as the best in the world for her expertise as a medical-nin. Her knowledge of the medical arts are so great that she can immediately determine what kind of injuries or illness a person has from a single glance. In addition to this, Tsunade seems to have a vast knowledge of poisons and herbal medicine, as noted by Chiyo. During the Second Great Ninja War, Tsunade was the only one capable of countering Chiyo's poisons. Tsunade has also been noted to be capable of making a powerful sleeping potion._

_Much of Tsunade's fame comes from her being able to cure injuries that others would consider impossible._

_The most extreme example of her medical prowess is her Creation Rebirth, a technique that makes use of the massive amounts of chakra available after using Yin Seal: Release to continuously regenerate the cells in her body, healing any wound and even growing back missing organs. It gives her a form of "immortality" in battle that even Orochimaru expressed envy for. However, because of the rapid cell regeneration, the technique shortens her life. Because of the risk associated with the technique, Tsunade only uses Creation Rebirth in extremely desperate situations. This technique is considered as the absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu, and Tsunade developed it under the resolution of protecting those dear to her._

**_Slug Affinity_**

_Tsunade can summon slugs of varying sizes, although she has only ever been seen summoning Katsuyu. The slugs' primary abilities seem to revolve around spitting acid and splitting into smaller slugs. Tsunade apparently has a mental connection with Katsuyu, as she was able to get reports and send out messages through Katsuyu. Tsunade can transfer her chakra to a large number of slugs over long distances. By having the slugs spread out and attach themselves to wounded individuals, Tsunade is then capable of healing multiple injuries at multiple locations simultaneously._

**_Jiraiya Kazama_**

_One of the legendary Sannin, along with Tsunade and Orochimaru, who was trained by the Third Hokage. He is a self-proclaimed mega-pervert, and wrote a popular adult fiction book series, called Icha Icha. He is also known as the Toad Sage (Gama Sennin), because of his signature toad summonings and his status as a sage._

**_Background_**

_As a child, Jiraiya and his former team-mates, Orochimaru and Tsunade, were students of the Third Hokage. After leaving the Third's tutelage, he traveled the world._

_Jiraiya at some point discovered the residence of the toads, a species he proved to have a natural affinity for. Since he did not have a contract, Jiraiya was reversed summoned to Mount Myōboku. During his time with the toads, he trained in senjutsu. TheGreat Toad Sage also made a prophecy concerning Jiraiya: that he would someday choose whether one of his students saved or destroyed the world._

_During the Second Great Shinobi World War, Jiraiya and his former teammates fought Hanzō of Amegakure. Hanzō was so impressed that they could survive in a fight with him that he gave them the title of Konoha's "Legendary Three Ninja" (Densetsu no Sannin) in addition to letting them live. Once the battle was over, Jiraiya and his teammates encountered three young orphans from Amegakure. While Orochimaru suggested they kill them to spare them the cruelty of the world, Jiraiya decided to look after them for a while and teach them ninjutsu. During the time he spent with them, Jiraiya grew close to the three children, and even wrote a book that was inspired by one of them, Nagato. Eventually, he left them so that they could pursue their own goals. Although news of their exploits reached him from time to time, he thought them to have died during an undisclosed incident. Later he had a relationship with Tsunade which rezulted with the birth of their daughter Liliam Senju Kazama. At short time after this their daughter wes kidnapted and never faund._

_Once becoming a jōnin capable of leading a squad, Jiraiya became the teacher of Minato Namikaze and two other unknown genin. Jiraiya took a special interest in Minato, accepting him as an apprentice, and amongst other things teaching him the Summoning Technique. At some point, he also told Minato about the prophecy the Great Toad Sage had given him, believing that Minato could be the Child of the Prophecy._

_Later, Jiraiya's first book, The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, failed as a seller. Minato thought the book was excellent, and praised Jiraiya, saying that the protagonist resembled him greatly. It was then that Minato revealed that he and Kushina Uzumaki, who was pregnant at the time, wanted to raise their child to be a great shinobi, like the one in the book, and for that reason they decided to name him "Naruto", after the main character. Jiraiya jokingly pointed out that it would make him Naruto's godfather, and asked if they were sure that they would want that. Minato replied that Jiraiya was a good example for them all and that he could not think of a finer shinobi than him._

_Years later, when Orochimaru betrayed Konoha and left the village, Jiraiya pursued him, trying to convince his friend to come back. Orochimaru refused, and attacked Jiraiya. While he tried to find a reason for Orochimaru's defection, Jiraiya eventually realized that his friend wasn't coming back. Feeling that he was responsible for Orochimaru's escape, Jiraiya left Konoha so he could follow Orochimaru's movements. In doing so, Jiraiya was unable to fulfill his sensei's wishes of him taking on the role of Hokage, feeling that tracking down Orochimaru was more important._

**_Abilities_**

_Being one of the three Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya is an immensely powerful ninja, being considered Kage-level. He stated that he had only been brought to the verge of death once in his entire life, once when he was doing "research" on Tsunade herself, (and being beaten to a pulp by her for doing so). Minato Namikaze acknowledged his master's power, and his skills, power, and mindset were as such that Hiruzen Sarutobi always wanted him to succeed him as Hokage._

_While not being his prefered combat method, Jiraiya was still very proficient with taijutsu, capable of killing some of the individual dogs that split from the Giant Multi-Headed Dog with just some kicks. The Sage Mode enhanced his strength to the point of blinding the Human Path with just a strike on his eyes, while also sending him several meters away._

**_Ninjutsu_**

_Jiraiya is well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu types, being capable of spitting oil from his mouth, or breathing fire. He can create deep swamps with Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld. He can grow and sharpen his hair for offensive and defensive purposes with Needle Jizō. Jiraiya was taught how to use the Rasengan by Minato, and had since developed larger variants._

_Jiraiya is often described as a perfectionist. He has the ability to improvise or expand the limit of a jutsu to the point where even an academic or E-rank technique could make him an extremely formidable opponent. The Transparent Escape Technique, created to help him spy on women, eventually proved to be very useful in espionage and reconnaissance. By his own admission, however, he was not cut out for using genjutsu._

_Apart from his fighting abilities, Jiraiya is able to use barriers. Examples would include Barrier: Dome Method Formation, which allowed him to detect all movements within a wide radius and block attacks, and Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison, which allowed him to trap an enemy inside the belly of a small toad-shaped gourd, the inside of which contains a landscape with a lake of stomach acid._

**_Toad Techniques_**

_Jiraiya is known as the "Toad Sage", due to his natural affinity for toads, and his utilization of a number of toad-related techniques. Many typically dealt with summoning toads. He has risen to a level of ability that allowed him to summon Gamabunta. He can even summon the nearly indestructible esophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad with Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind. Once the technique had been used to cover the area, Jiraiya could control it as he pleased, and used it to trap most ninja._

_For spying and infiltration, Jiraiya has the Toad Flat - Shadow Manipulation Technique, which allowes him to hide himself as a shadow, and even attach to the shadow of another ninja to control them. He also has the Hiding in a Toad Technique, where he hid in the belly of a small toad, which could enter most areas undetected. Kakashi noted that Jiraiya was a specialist when it comes to infiltration and espionage tactics._

**_Jiraiya in Sage Mode_**

_His most powerful ability is to enter Sage Mode, a transformation that allowes him to usenatural energy to greatly enhance all of his abilities. Before entering Sage Mode, Jiraiya will summon the elder toad couple Shima and Fukasaku and have them fuse to his body. In addition to maintaining Jiraiya's natural energy while he fought, they added their own abilities to help him in battle. As Jiraiya is not adept with genjutsu, he relied on Shima and Fukasaku to help him in that aspect._

_Jiraiya didn't like Sage Mode because it gave him a more toad-like appearance, with longer marks along the sides of his face, a goatee, a larger nose with warts, and webbed hands and feet, all of which made him unappealing to girls. This is due to Jiraiya not having complete mastery over the technique._

**_Sealing Techniques_**

_Jiraya's Fire Sealing Method_

_Jiraiya had been shown to be very knowledgeable with Sealing Techniques, and had used a number of them throughout the series._

"It looks like you inherited the mokuton from your grandmother side of the family naw I'm sure you'll find books on haw to use it and after we find her you can ask her to teach you her healing techniques, with that and your ability I think you will become the best healer in the world. You can learn how to fight without magic to have an advantage in battle when you will be forced to face Voldemort. With that and with what I'll teach you will be ready when you return. "

After he finished reading the report about his grandparents Harry took the report on the transactions that were made from his inheritance. From what he read everything was fine until he reached the transactions made from the vault which was put up for Hagwasts. He noted that since Dumbledore become hedmaster the school money that was suppose to go for renovation, care, equipment and scholarships for children coming from muggle families went in his pocket, he was was stealing money that were suppose to be used for school.

"Harry you need to talk to him Grinbok to prevent Dumbledore from stealing you're money."

"Yes Uncle Moony we'll go right now and with this occasion we can finish what we have to do at the bank."

"Yes let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

6. A new name

When they arrived at the bank they said they want to talk to Grinbok and were escorted to his office.

"How can I help you Lord Potter?"

"After reading the report I received I've noticed that Dumbledore is robbing money from school, I want him to be stopped and that Gringotts handle all the funds."

"As there was no heir to the founders we could not do anything but now we can. I will handle this personally. "

"It is possible to change my name so I wont be recognized?"

"Yes just say how you want to be named and sign your name in blood and everything will be legal."

„Harry are you sure you want to do this? "

"Yes. If I change my name it will be harder for them to find me when they find that their plans did not go as they wanted. "

"What do you want to be your new name?"

"I thought Ayame Senju Kazama Pentdragon. A Japanese names and my grandparents surnames and the title that shows' that I am the heir of Magical England. So they will never realize that I am Harry James Potter. "

"A good name your Majesty. If you sign up here with this special quill everything will be official. "

"When I was accepted as head of the Pentdragon family by the ring I received all the knowledge you have to know as the leader of this country and of what I've seen the people who were at the helm of this country created and changed some laws that only the king could change them. They took the freedom to take the rights of the citizens of this country. The law says that all "magical creatures" of the kingdom have the same rights and are equal before the law. It seems that they have forgotten that only the king can change that. I wish that all these laws that were made to be canceled and I want that announced publicly, preferably in the "Daily Prophet" together with the old law and I will write a letter that the heir to the throne has been found and that he ruled that the laws that were made abusive to be canceled. The letter will be signed and sealed with the royal seal. "

"Thank you you're Majesty these laws were made for the pureblood wizards families and for werewolves, goblins and other magical creatures to be more like their slaves."

"No need to thank me and I just corrected a mistake. I wish the money that was robbed to be recalled and used for the renovation of the school. "

"When do you want to start renovating?"

"I wish it to start at once the school year ends. I wish for the school to not just be renovated but also modernized and to incorporate muggle technology. I would like a tower to be built with the latest and more modern astronomical telescope and that the astronomy professor to be sent to courses to learn how to use it but also to learn about the new discoveries that muggle community made and make comparison with what he knew, I want that to be made for the other teachers and also I want the library to be improved and new books to be added and also muggle books such as books on astronomy, herbology, anatomy, physics and other areas. Also I want every teacher to send a letter with what they need for there classes and don't have. "

"That's an revolutionized idea Har...Ayame one which will improve the education that the young people will receive. "

"And there's more Uncle Moony I have more plans for improving Magical England. But before that we need to go to talk with the Hagwarts sentinel spirit, Lady Hagwarts will help us to know what should be renovated."

"It will be done."

"Grinbok in the acts I noticed that my grandparents' houses were destroyed, I want to hire someone to build one of them as I wish, if it's possible."

"You can hire a team of goblins who will finish faster than a normal one. Since the properties of your grandparents' homes were next to each other we could combine the two in one. "

"That would be great, I want a house with eight rooms, each with their bathroom, a large dining room, a party room, a modern kitchen with everything we need, an indoor gym, a large library containing all the books that I have, a room for potions and one for holding ingredients and a room for Uncle Moony when he turns. On the property I want to build five greenhouses one of them to be for aquatic plants, land for training, gardens for flowers, herbs, fruit trees and a garden for vegetables. "

"All this would be ready in two months and the money will be taken directly from your account."

"Perfect I wish that when the house is finished to go there and I want all documents to be prepared for us to leave. Now I want to visit my vaults."

"Of course, follow me."

Harry and Remus went to the vaults and they took the weapons, jewelry, books, plants, potions and ingredients by putting them in a suitcase which they bought the day before leaving only the money. When they had finished everything, they decided to go to sort out what they had.

When they arrived back at Potter Manor they began to inventory on what they tooked from the bank. First they started with the weapons they were arranging in the compartment he had done for them: swords, shields, bows and arrows and many Japanese weapons such as: tessen (metal fan), Shuriken, San-Jie-Gun (rod with three elements), meteor hammer, Nunchaku, Kusarigama (sickle), Tekko-Kagi (claws), Uruma (Sword of Spring), Naginata, sai, Nunchaku, kunais and senbon. After they finished with the weapons they started with the plants and seeds that they planted in the compartment which was transformed into a greenhouse: aconite, belladonna, bouncing bulbs, devil's snare, dittany, Fanged Geranium, Flitterbloom, Flutterby Bush fluxweed, gillyweed, ginger, Mimbulus mimbletonia and other plantes that neither Remus knew about. They took all the jewelry and the precious stones that seamed very expensive and they put them in the vault that was in the truck, the potions and potion ingredients into the slot created for them. After they finished they were left only to sort the books by category to arrange them in the library of the truck. They found books about: Herbology, potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, Arithmancy, Acient runes, Magical Creatures, Flying, Aparition, Quidditch and other categories. Among the books he took, Ayame found a book about kitsunes that he put away to read later.

"Ayame tomorrow I will start making a program to begin to teach you, in this time I want you to read the book that we found on kitsunes"

"Yes Uncle Moony I'll start right now."

Saying that he took the book "Kitsunes types and their powers" and started to browse through the it until he found the type that he was:

_"Midnight Kitsunes are considered royalty. This type of kitsune are very peaceful and family oriented. They are the most powerful but only use their power to defend they're family, are considered the physicians of the kitsune family with great healing powers, their tears are like that of the phoenix healing even the most dangerous venoms, they have the power to control all types of plants and are considered kings of the forest. They have one mate who when they will meet him they will feel a great need to protect them from everything that might hurt them."_


	7. Chapter 7

7. Leaving

After he finished reading it was late so he went to sleep. The next day at the table Remus gave him the program that he was to follow in the months that were to remain in England.

**Schedule:**

**6.00 Wake Up**

**6.15 Breakfast**

**6.30 Work Out in the garden**

**8.30 Shower**

**9.00 Occlumency**

**10.00 Legilimency**

**11.00 Herbology**

**13.00 Healing**

**15.00 Lunch**

**15.30 Arithmancy, Ancient Runes**

**17.30 Dinner**

**18.00 Potions**

**20.00 Charms, Transfiguration**

**22.00 Shower, Go To Sleep**

"With your healing powers I thought we should hire someone to teach you about healing while we are here, I think the best would be if we hire a healer from St. Mungo. As today is Friday we will begin Monday with the program that we have until then we should make a list of what we need. " said Remus.

"Yes Uncle Moony. First let's start with books, we have to buy books of magic that were published more recently and that you have not bought, Uncle Moony, also muggle books from several areas like: physics , chemistry, mathematics, inventions, technology, animals, normal plants and medicinal ones, astronomy, anatomy, medicine, cooking books with recipes from around the world, storybooks and other areas that we are interested. "

"Yes we can go to a mall to buy them later. Now to continue with the list, I think we should buy normal and magical seedlings and trees to plant because we do not know if we'll need them and if we'll find them in the Elemental Countries. "

"Yes. Also I want to invest in companies that design new technology to integrate to the magical world to remove it from the Dark Age from were is stuck when the last remaining heir to the throne died. I can not believe that the magical world has stagnated so much, I do not know how they did not to do anything to evolve. " said Ayame.

"For that the pureblood wizards are responsible who did not want to lose their power. That will cost you much and you should be talking with Grinbok about, he can help you with that. " said Remus.

"We'll go there after we get back from the Mall." Said Ayame.

At the Mall they bought many books from all fields they wanted, besides that they bought a telescope, notebooks, pens with different types of ink, a set for painting, strategy games, puzzles. They also bought from a flower Shop seedlings and many from many different plants of the world and placed an order for the ones that they did not have to take them later. Then they went to St. Mungo and spoke with the manager there who helped putting them in contact with the best healer they had after they had agreed with the program the money they went off for Gringotts, where they asked to speak with Grinbok.

"Grinbok I want to use my money to invest in more business around the muggle world to take the magical world from the Dark Age. They need to be business that build domestic appliances but also those that develop new computers and equipment for hospitals to be able to incorporate a system to work around magic. We also want to arrange the stores I own and are not used in Diagon Alley in order to sell the devices that will be created and the werewolves to be hired in them as well in the greenhouses that I have in my property . At Flourish and Blotts want to bring muggle books from all fields and the hospital staff to be sent in a rotating cycle on technology courses to learn the muggle discoveries that have been made in medicine. " said Ayame.

"What you want to do will cost more than half the money you have in your accounts," said Grinbok.

"The money you spend do not count I will make that back through the sales we make. I'm sure those of families with muggle parents will buy and after them I'm sure that those of pureblood status will buy as well so that they will not be outdone. Until I get back to start school I want the magical world to be in the same era as the muggle one. "

"Everything will be arranged. It is good that you came today I wanted to send you an owl to announce that tonight Hogwarts will be free and that you can go tomorrow before the renovations will begin. " said Grinbok.

"Yes we will do so, thank you and good day," said Remus.

The next day they left for Hogsmeade and from there to Hogwarts where they spoke to Lady Hogwarts who said that Dumbledore did that to Ayame because he knew that because his creature inheritance will not let him manipulate him as he wanted. She said that he planned to make his brother to kill Voldemort and to take hold of the Potter family fortune he persuaded Lily to bind his powers so that Jason could become family head to be easier to steel the money. Ayame then thanked she for all and returned home.

In the two months he had to spend in England, Ayame with the help of the St. Mungo healer and Remus became very good at using healing potions and spells for various ailments, cuts and poisons. Using the book The Mind Arts for Beginners and Experts by Rowena Ravenclaw, Occlumency: To Defend Your Mind by Devin Ray, Legilimency: How to Read Minds by Darius Black Magic Mind: Understanding Your Mind by Orion Black, Meditation: how to clear and calm your mind by Michael Doss Ayame became very good at Legilimery and Occlumency, besides that Ayame has become good at Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, potions, Charms, Transfiguration with the help of Remus and books which Ayame found that they greatly relaxed him. Meanwhile Ayame read books in all fields that interested him such as:

_Potions: For the Mind and Body__by__Severus Snape__, _

_Advanced Potion-Making__by Libatius Borage _

_Asiatic Anti-Venoms_

_Magical Drafts and Potions__by Arsenius Jigger_

_Moste Potente Potions_

_You're Every Day Counter Curses__by__Steven Ross__,_

_Tactics Skills__by__Raven Bellay__,_

_Dark Arts Counter Curses__by__Helen Black__,_

_Martial Arts: Learn How to Physically Fight__by__Daniel Hudson__, _

_Advance Transfiguration Spells for Dueling__by__Minerva McGonagall__, _

_Advance Charms for Dueling__by__Filius Flitwick__,_

_Wizarding World Transportations__by__Mike Craig__,_

_Theory on How to Create your own Spells__by__Adrian Rinok__, _

_Wizarding World Laws__by__Damian Daniels__,_

_Advanced Shielding and Wards__by__Morgan Mantel__, _

_How to conjure__by__Adrian Kaiser__, _

_How to Manipulate your Magic__by__Blain Zabini__, _

_Auror Tactics and Spells__by__Alaster Moody__, __Stealth and stealth spells__by__Meghan Erin__, _

_How to Wield a Sword__by__Charles Sern__, _

_Advance Shields and Wards__and__Auror Tactics and Spells_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_Achievements in Charming_

_A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions_

_A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_

_Advanced Rune Translation_

_Ancient Runes Translation_

_A History of Magic__by__Bathilda Bagshot_

_Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed_

_Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More)__by Professor Vindictus Viridian_

_Defensive Magical Theory__by Wilbert Slinkhard_

_Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_

_Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_

_Dreadful Denizens of the Deep_

_Enchantment in Baking_

_Encyclopedia of Toadstools_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__by Newt Scamander_

_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_

_Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_

_Important Modern Magical Discoveries_

_Intermediate Transfiguration_

_Invisible Book of Invisibility_

_Jinxes for the Jinxed_

_Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks_

_Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_

_Magical Theory__by Adalbert Waffling_

_Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_

_Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_

_New Theory of Numerology_

_Notable Magical Names of Our Time_

_Numerology and Grammatica_

_Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__by Phyllida Spore_

_Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts_

_Rune Dictionary_

_Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_

_Secrets of the Darkest Art_

_Self-Defensive Spellwork_

_Sites of Historical Sorcery_

_The Dark Arts Outsmarted_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__by Quentin Trimble_

_The Dream Oracle__by Inigo Imago_

_The Healer's Helpmate_

_The Standard Book of Spells__by Miranda Goshawk_

_Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solution_

The day before leaving for The Elemental Countries we find Ayame rereading the book _The Mind Arts for the Beginners and Experts_ by _Rowena Ravenclaw._The book was written by one of the Founder of Hogwarts, who was called the most experienced Mind Arts user there ever was. In the introduction it said: _Many people who nowadays call themselves Master Occlumens or Legilimens really are just beginners. Master Occlumens can show whole collection of false memories, information. True Master Legilimens can bypass any, and all Mind Shields with ease and without detection. Me excluded, there was only one true Master of the Mind Arts. My partner, who helped me discover them in the first place, The Lord of the Light Myrrdin Emrys. He said once that people who design their Mind Shields in the way the book on Occlumency says them to, will never be a True Master of first step to learning Occlumency is clearing your mind. You have to concentrate on the image of calm river. You must be able to think only about the image you chose for at least three hours until the first attack of Legilimens can even be attempted on your mind. Even then it has to be a light probe, looking for your happiest thoughts. You must try to make your attacker to see only the image you chose as your focus. When you can hold the image for as long as you want, you must will your very being, you soul to enter your mind. Just remember, that in your mind, you can do absolutely anything you want._

In these months Ayame took these words to heart and created in his mind to protect it the image of a forest in the middle of which was a Japanese-type house with gardens full of the most beautiful and diverse flowers. To reach the house you must pass through the forest that was filled with plants that would protect his mind from intruders.

Ayame was ready to leave with all the things he will take with him in the suitcase that he bought, everything that had to do was to go to Gringotts to get the portal to Konoha where he will meet with the leader of the village that had been notified of everything and promised to help.

In these months, Ayame's plan began to come alive, the shops that belonged to him were opened and were selling equipment that was functioning into the magical world. At first only those who came from the muggle world bought but then the pureblood began to buy to not be outdone. The laws that he changed were eventually accepted by the pureblood because they had no way to change the law as it was. Meanwhile the magical world little by little began to leave the Dark Age, the renovations at Hogwarts had been completed and was preparing for the new school year.

In these months, Ayame had learned from Grinbok that Dumbledore attempted to take back the school funds but was stopped by the fact that the heir put them under the care of the goblins and he had no power over them. When he found that the heir to the crown but also to Hogwats had been found he tried to find out who it was so he could manipulate him, but was stopped by the goblins.

The day ended quickly and the time of departure came, after he talked to Grinbok Ayame and Remus went to Konoha.


End file.
